Figaro
Figaro is Gepetto's kitten in Disney's 1940 film Pinocchio. He later appeared as Minnie Mouse's pet in several shorts. Background Figaro was created for the 1940 film Pinocchio but like so many characters from the film, Figaro became a popular character with the audiences and given his own series of shorts as well as costarring in a few Pluto shorts as Minnie Mouse's pet cat. His roles in the shorts were often dealing with him being heroic although one short had Figaro in an antagonistic role, in which Minnie designed a sweater for Pluto and the other animals laughed uproariously at Pluto for being made to wear it, mostly Figaro. When water shrinks the sweater, Minnie then realizes it is a perfect fit for Figaro. The sketch ends with Figaro angrily snarling that he is now in the sweater he enjoyed bullying Pluto over, thus the lesson being "he who laughs last laughs best". Personality Figaro is based off and acts like an immature and spoiled little boy. He is easily angered but deep down has a heart of gold. He takes a disliking to many things including but not limited to: waiting, baths, being made a fool of, dogs, and giving Cleo a goodnight kiss. Appearances Pinocchio Figaro is the childish pet cat of kindly wood carver Geppetto. Gepetto finishes his latest puppet, Pinocchio and plays with Figaro uses the wooden boy. Figaro eventually gets annoyed with the puppet and smacks it's foot. Figaro is not too shocked to see a living puppet and takes a liking to the living Pinocchio. When Pinocchio disappears after leaving for school he, Gepetto and the goldfish Cleo leave the home to search. Figaro and the others are later eaten by a large whale named Monstro. Pinocchio saves his family and becomes a real boy and the spoiled cat celebrates. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas In the film Figaro belongs to Minnie Mouse and helps Minnie hide her bills from Mickey. That Christmas night he and Pluto are each given gifts and after the excitement they take a nap. Mickey Mouse Works Figaro is a recurring character starring yet again as Minnie's pet cat. Despite being a recurring character, most of his roles in the series are minor. House of Mouse Figaro makes regular guest appearances sometimes as Minnie's pet or Geppetto's pet. In one episode the rivalry of Figaro and Pluto from the classic cartoons return and the two constantly argue leaving Minnie frustrated. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Figaro's latest appearance as Minnie pet in the computer animated series is in most ways different from his original. Here Figaro is alot more well behaved and not as selfish. Filmography Behind the Scenes Animation Eric Larson, one of the animators was put in charge of animating Figaro. Basing the kitten's child-like personality on that of his own nephew, Larson combined this human mind with the natural movements of a cat. Gallery External links *Disney's HooZoo - Figaro Category:Disney characters Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pets Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Neutral Characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Silent characters Category:Animated characters Category:Minnie's Bow-Toons Characters Category:Iconic characters